Moonlight Sonata
by G Cullen Nightroad
Summary: Decidir tu muerte no es tan facil como piensas...tal vez una melodia sea tu ultima compañia en el camino al fin de la eternidad. Edward POV/Luna Nueva.


_hola n.n aki un one shot que tenia hecho desde hace uff..casi un año y se me habia olvidado publicarlo XD.. en fin...les recomiendo que escuchen la moonlight sonata/sonata luz de luna de Beethoven.. eso le da un efecto cool al fic :P quiten espacioss..._http: / www .yo u tube .com /watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck

_Summary: decidir tu muerte no es tan facil como piensas...tal vez una melodia sea tu ultima compañia en el camino al fin de la eternidad. Edward POV/Luna Nueva._

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer**_

_**

* * *

Moonlight Sonata **_

Cada segundo que pasa sin su presencia, siento el latido de su corazón taladrando mis oídos de forma apremiante, reclamando su cercanía, su calor, su sonrojo y su sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras que me había jurado maldecir por el resto de mi eternidad, aquellas que nos habían condenado a un solitario y amargo destino, resoplaban con melancolía en viento cual aviso de muerte próxima. Y es que eso había sido, una muerte, nuestra muerte.

Recuerdo claramente sus facciones marcadas por el dolor y la confusión de nuestra despedida, o debo decir mi despedida; pero todo el sufrimiento era por su propio bien. Un monstruo como yo y mi mundo de criaturas salvajes y sedientas de sangre, no fue hecho para ella, no fue hecho para aquella delicada muñeca de porcelana que con el más mínimo roce mío, podría sufrir el más grande de los daños, solo por mi egoísmo.

Me torturo a mi mismo cada noche, tocando la misma melodía, aquí, sobre este polvoso y antiguo piano; con él derramo las lágrimas que mis ojos no pueden, con él trato de sopesar la pena y la angustia que yo mismo forjé, la misma que me carcome cada momento lejos de su lado.

Me muero, y eso que ya estoy muerto. Sufro lo indecible, lloro sin lagrimas, mi corazón late pero solo en el recuerdo, con su recuerdo. Me muero, me muero y aun no me siento muerto….

Necesito ayuda; alguien que me ayude a morir, alguien que me saque de este infierno terrenal y me muestre los abismos ardientes del averno o en su defecto el cielo que mi amoroso padre jura existir.

Solo pienso, pienso en los italianos, aquellos que defienden su ciudad como a su honor; solo ellos me ayudarían. ¿se los pido o los provoco? ¿Qué es mejor? ¿Morir a voluntad, rogando por la muerte o provocarla por un acto sin sentido? Tendré que descubrirlo…

Nadie te enseña a morir; todos te enseñan a vivir pero nunca a perder la vida.¿ y que si es necesario? ¿ y que si algún día lo necesitas? ¿ y que si algún día has perdido todo sentido y ganas de vivir, y prefieres conocer el verdadero infierno, si es que existe?

Trataré de morir pensando en ella, pensando en Isabella y en lo que pudo ser, o mejor dicho lo que no pude ser; en como hubieran sido las cosas si aquel fatídico 13 de septiembre, no se hubiese derramado su preciada sangre, su tesoro. Ese tesoro que nos condujo a una ruleta rusa de desesperación y soledad.

No sé si le duele tanto como a mí, pero siendo vampiro el dolor se multiplica por mil; preferiría pasar 100 años bajo el efecto de la ponzoña que un día más sin el pulso de su vida y juventud.

Pero me calmo, ahogo mi desesperanza en el sonido del piano, el sonido de este instrumento que produce un universo paralelo al tocar una de sus teclas, al hacer flotar las notas en el oxigeno que no necesito. Deslizo mis dedos por el marfil del instrumento, creando música involuntariamente, aunque la única música deseo en este instante es la de su voz; un susurro de su canturreo me animaría a no pedir la muerte asistida.

Continuo, toco, hago nacer los acordes con mis manos, los acordes de esta triste melodía de lenta composición. Miro a la luna, a través del cristal de la ventana; busco _su_ imagen y no la hallo. Me pierdo en el resplandor del astro nocturno y pido que ella esté igual de perdida que yo en la luz de la luna.

Esta sonata corre por mi piel, la siento, me siente; somos uno, dolidos y amargados buscamos en la música el consuelo del suplicio que nos agobia. Calmada se desliza su resonancia de ardor pasivo, de sentimiento sofocado, de llanto seco pero reconfortante.

La siento, me siento. La sonata luz de luna, me prepara, me alienta, me da fuerzas para tomar la decisión, la decisión final, la de mi muerte.

La existencia de Bella, de mi Bella, se ha perdido en la bruma del olvido; decidió acabar con su vida, saltando de un acantilado, más bien yo acabé con su vida cuando le dije adiós, y no lo hubiera sabido si mi rubia hermana no me lo hubiera dicho, si no me hubiera dicho sobre las visiones de Alice. Me maldigo mil veces por haber incitado a que el único corazón que me interesaba sobre el planeta, dejara de latir.

Me levanto, silencio el piano y me dispongo a buscar el abrigo que no me es necesario, para ir en busca del alivio que debe suponer el fin de mi existencia. Tiemblo al girar la perilla, me invade el sentimiento de auto conservación, pero lo desecho como el deseo de vivir, lo desecho como la moral y los valores que decía poseer.

Me preparo, me alisto, quiero morir y lo quiero ahora, no hay que esperar ni retrasar la cura del sufrimiento encarnado y ardiente en la piel.

Miró la luna por última vez, antes de que pida mi muerte ya que yo mismo no puedo acabar con lo que llaman vida. Me retumban en la mente atropelladamente, las notas de la última sonata, la ultima melodía, la sonata luz de luna.

* * *

_**Opiniones, sugerencias,comentarios, reclamos y demas...por fa..dejenme un review.y se los agradeceré demasiadoo..**_

_**besos,Ginny3001^^**_


End file.
